borderlands_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Claptrap
Claptrap is a CL4P-TP general purpose robot manufactured by Hyperion. It has been programmed with an overenthusiastic personality, and brags frequently, yet also expresses severe loneliness and cowardice. Involvement Borderlands When the Vault Hunters leave the bus at the very beginning of Borderlands they are met by Claptrap, who introduces them to Dr. Zed. It later takes them to the Fyrestone gate in the mission Claptrap Rescue, where it is damaged by bandits. The Guardian Angel then says to get a repair kit and perform the first Claptrap rescue. Claptrap later hangs around as an alert system to offer notifications of missions available, both in Fyrestone, and at T-Bone Junction. : Main article: Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap Claptrap undergoes a radical shift in programming at some point and is transformed into the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap. Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! Sometime after its programming is restored at the end of Claptrap's New Robot Revolution, the Fyrestone Claptrap encounters the pre-"Handsome" Jack and tells him about his ability to be programmed as an assassin. Jack subsequently has this Claptrap reprogrammed and upgraded. The upgrade removes its ability to open doors, but adds a full range of combat programming, as well as a stair-climbing wheel, turning it into a "Fragtrap," one of the Pre-Sequel's character classes. Between the Pre-Sequel and Borderlands 2, Jack shoots the Fragtrap, rips off its stair-climbing wheel, and leaves it for dead. Sir Hammerlock repairs it, turning it back into an ordinary Claptrap. Borderlands 2 Following Hyperion's takeover of Pandora, every Claptrap unit except the Fyrestone Claptrap was shut down by order of Handsome Jack. Claptrap wished to exact revenge upon Jack for eliminating the Claptrap product line. A few months before the new Vault Hunters' arrival, it was held hostage by Captain Flynt and tortured for his own personal amusement. Claptrap escaped by staging a mutiny on the barge before the Southern Shelf flash-froze. It finds the new Vault Hunters from the train wreckage outside his place, accompanying them and calling them its "minions". They eventually reach Sanctuary and Claptrap settles there in a messy area away from the town center, where it gives several optional missions. Roland later requests a software upgrade for Claptrap so that Claptrap can take down the death wall surrounding The Bunker. This is obtained from Mordecai at the end of the mission Wildlife Preservation. The wall is deactivated at the start of the mission Where Angels Fear To Tread. In the final story mission, Claptrap helps the Vault Hunters gain access to Hero's Pass. However, Claptrap is unable to continue on when he encounters its greatest weakness: stairs. Some times after Handsome Jack's defeat, Claptrap decides to go on a vacation by stowing itself on the H.S.S. Terminus.1 However, the ship crashes on the primitive continent of Aegrus when Claptrap disengages the ship's autopilot.2 When the Vault Hunters first encounter Claptrap on Aegrus, it is being worshipped bysavages. However, Claptrap accidentally angers the savages when it insults Handsome Jack. After defending Claptrap from the savages, Claptrap informs the Vault Hunters that Professor Nakayama is trying to clone Handsome Jack and orders the Vault Hunter to destroy Jack's DNA samples.3 When Brick, Lilith and Mordecai were playing Bunkers and Badasses with Tiny Tina, Claptrap appeared in the game as the Grand Wizard, assisting the players in reaching the Handsome Sorcerer. It also gives them several quests in order to make it more powerful, such as forging it a beard and making it a powerful wand. After the four of them finish their game, Claptrap joins them and the six new Vault Hunters at Roland's memorial statue. After Tina says her farewell to Roland, Claptrap blurts out "I love you guys" which ruins the heartwarming moment and upsets everyone around. Appearances * Borderlands * The Secret Armory of General Knoxx * Borderlands 2 * Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt * Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep * Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Skills : See also: VaultHunter.EXE : tree Action skill: VaultHunter.EXE. Base cooldown 40 seconds. Claptrap's action skill analyzes the combat situation and chooses the most suitable "Action Package", providing it with bonuses and an appropriate fighting style for a short period. Some bonuses may also affect nearby teammates. Activating the skill instantly fills Claptrap's health, and it provides health regeneration for its duration. Quotes For Claptrap's quotes in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! see Claptrap/Quotes For quotes by generic Claptrap units, see Claptrap (robots)#Quotes Notes * In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel!, Claptrap will not suffocate if all oxygen is lost, and does not passively consume oxygen while in a vacuum. Trivia * "Claptrap" is an archaic word synonymous with drivel or babble, which is clearly not coincidental, since in-game claptraps ramble on and are rarely not speaking.* * Claptrap was born from a random sketch in a low-level assignment made by the JIRA project-management software system.4 * In the German version the initial Claptrap introduces himself as "CLP4P-TP", even though the subtitles read "CL4P-TP". * The Fyrestone Claptrap is the only Claptrap that has been designated with an actual name, Claptrap P. Claptrappington.1 * Claptrap appears as an Easter Egg in Torchlight II. It offers a socketable item called Claptrap's Nut or Claptrap's Bolt. * Claptrap appears as one of the opponents in TellTale Games' Poker Night 2. In bounty rounds, Claptrap bids with its Spike Video Game Awards Best New Character award. If the Borderlands inventory is unlocked, it wears a top hat and has a tuxedo decal. If the Portal inventory is unlocked, its design and paint job reflect the sleek white coloration and general design of Aperture Science's cores and turrets. It also has a (very one-sided) attraction to Portal's GLaDOS. ** According to one of Claptrap's lines in Poker Night 2, it is Jewish. * Claptrap expresses excruciating pain when its eye is ripped out in Borderlands 2, but later when it is beaten by bandits it states that it cannot feel pain. The Claptrap unit featured at the start of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! however, states that robots feel pain "in slow-motion with great intensity". * Claptrap breaks the fourth wall in the mission Claptrap's Secret Stash when it addresses players directly and advises them that they can use the stash to twink their characters. * Claptrap's color scheme, yellow with a white stripe in the middle, matches that of a green quality Hyperion weapon, while the Jakobs claptrap has a color scheme that matches a purple-quality Jakob's weapon. * In Borderlands: The Pre Sequel, Claptrap shows jealousy when it meets a regular Claptrap, as the other Claptrap doesn't have to fight and just opens doors. Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Borderlands the pre- sequel